The Butler and the Maid
by Darasaurus
Summary: Kuroshitsuji one shot lemon. OC x Sebastian. The Phantomhive household is never short of interesting events. Sebastian, the butler, and Dara, the maid, decide to release some sexual tension. Rated M. Sexual content and language.


**The Butler and the Maid**

**Author's Note**: Yes yes, we all know I love making naughty stories with my own character and another one. This a ero/lemon whatever between Sebastian Michealis and Dara. If you don't like it, don't read it. No flaming plz. It's a really crappy lemon yeah. ._.; Enjoy it, or try to!

In the Phantomhive manor, situated somewhere off in the outskirts of London was nothing short of break taking. The nobility in England, regardless of how much money they showered upon their workers, could not measure up to mansion's elaborate construction. Despite it's fairy-tale like appearance, the manor always left an melancholic impression. To the master, however, it was of no concern of his. In fact, he learned to live with the depressing atmosphere. That isn't to say, however, he could adjust to its inhabitants.

"Oh I'm SO sorry! I broke the Young Master's tea set! WAHH!!"

With a twitch of his ear, Ciel listened to the cries of his servants from within his bed chamber. Every day, something of great value or importance was broken. If it wasn't a tea set, it was his fine china. Even though Ciel was more than capable of refurnishing his valuables, it was still a pain having the purchase the same thing multiple times.

"I've got it, I've got it." muttered a stern voice, but with a hint of remorse.

Ciel, uninterested in the conversation to this point, decided to return to his work. He was thankful that ONE of his servants was a decent asset to him. Of course, this "servant" wasn't a normal, everyday kind. It was only natural for this servant to perform everything given to him with the up most care. That is what the "contract" was.

"OH THANK YOU SEBASTIAN! WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOUUU?!"

Without thinking, Ciel picked up a quill, inked the tip, and scribbled something down on a piece of parchment. He wasn't even finished writing a sentence when there was a knock at the door. Ciel didn't bother leaving his chair to answer it, so he buried his face back into the paper. He heard the door open with a creak. Lifting up his eyes slightly, he witnessed his butler enter into his room with a cart full of various desserts and a cup of tea, the steam wavering in the air.

"I've brought you your afternoon snack, Young Master. Today, you are having a Treacle tart, with vanilla ice cream placed on top. Caramel syrup trickles down the corners. For your tea, we have Darjeeling tea, imported directly from India. I hope this suites your palette."

Ciel merely nodded towards his servant, and bid him away. He raised the tea cup to his lips, and took a sip. The flavor was not a strong as usual, but Ciel paid no mention to this. He picked up his quill and continued where he left off.

"SEBASTIAAAN!"

Before the door was even shut, Sebastian was being summoned. Sighing deeply, he approached the area where the cries were heard. Glass was shattered all over the floor, much to his surprise. Attempting to grin, Sebastian began to tidy up and clean the mess the servants had made.

"What happened here?" he asked them.

There wasn't an answer. All three of the servants were whining and bawling, tears streaming from their eyes. Sebastian shook his head and didn't bother pressing the question again. He went back to his duties of cleaning, and didn't speak a word. Once he had finished, he flashed all three a gentle smile.

"Now, don't worry about this, Maylene. Everything will be fine. I shall fix it."

The maid, addressed as Maylene, blushed as Sebastian gently patted her head. The other servants, Finian, Bard, and Mr. Tanaka stood around, as if waiting for hand outs. Once Sebastian had cleaned up the shattered glass and tidied up the place, he trotted down the hall way. There was still many things to be done for the day!

"Young Master Ciel.."

Ciel lifted his eyes from his work once again. Standing in his doorway was his newly hired, maid. Although he already had one maid, Ciel felt it would be beneficial to have too. (Regardless if Sebastian did all the work.) Once he realized who she was, he beckoned her inside. The maid stood by his desk, peering down on her master.

"Do you need something, Dara?" Ciel asked her.

"Actually, yes. I was wondering if you wanted me to take your dirty dishes downstairs? I wasn't sure if Sebastian hadn't already done so for you."

"Yes, you may take them. I finished eating a while ago. Sebastian is really slacking off today."

Dara smiled, and approached the cart. Ciel had barely touched his snack, but his tea was completely devoid. The maid didn't bother questioning Ciel's reasoning for leaving his plate untouched, so she made her way out of his room.

"Good bye, Young Master."

Ciel gave her a nod, and Dara left the room. She pushed the cart down the hallway, and prepared to enter the kitchen. Aside from the smoke wavering in the air, and some shattered glass beside the entrance, everything seemed normal. At least, in her perspective it was.

"Guess I'll start washing the dishes.." Dara sighed.

As soon as she reached the sink, she felt a hand clasp over her mouth. She squirmed in her captors arms, completely restrained. Tried as she might, it was useless to resist against such a foe. Relaxing in their arms, so submitted.

"My my, that was short."

Dara's body relaxed as she recognized the voice that spoke to her. Her face flushed with embarrassment as Sebastian's arms embraced her. Although she attempted to turn around to face him, Sebastian would not allow her to look at him.

"Hey! Sebastian.. what gives?!"

Sebastian didn't answer her efforts this time. Instead, he slid his hand down her dress and into her panties. Although he had gloves on, he could feel her bare skin against his fingers. Smirking, he began to rub up and down her pussy, erecting her clit.

"What are you doing?!" She screamed.

"Shush now. It seems you are being abnormally feisty today. I don't quite like it. In time, I'm sure I'll have you toned down and ready for more."

Dara didn't understand Sebastian's methods in seducing her. Feeling that butler's fingers stroke her sex, with such gentleness, but potent enough to arouse her, filled her with confusion. She began to sweat with anxiety as he quickened his pace. Cum began to drip down her thighs, past her legs, and onto the kitchen floor. Sebastian smirked as he witnessed her juices escape her body.

"I figured you would like this. As of now, however, we need to change the course. Your clothing is in the way, which bothers me. Allow me."

Before she could retaliate, Sebastian began to remove her dress. He slid it past her shoulders, down to her ankles. Now, she stood in nothing but her underwear. Sebastian's desires were fueled now more than ever as he looked intently upon her figure.

"_Sebast_.."

Sebastian pressed his lips against hers, preventing her from continuing. His tongue entered into her mouth, violently rubbing against hers. For a moment, Sebastian led in the kissing. Then, as her hormones began to take over, Dara returned his advances. She placed her tongue over his and gave him the same tongue massage he had given her. As their tongues thrust together, warm saliva dripped down their chins. Sebastian's tongue took leave of Dara's mouth and lapped up the excess drool.

"All right, my maid. We've kissed, but we haven't done anything else. In order for us to truly enjoy one another, we must move things forward."

Dara didn't need Sebastian to explain what he meant. With hesitation, she began to remove her undergarments. Her bra along with her panties reached the floor almost weightless. Now, her bare body stood in front of the butler, ready for his desirous appetite to be whet.

"That's better. We mustn't have obstacles, now. If you would be so kind as to step closer to me, we can get started."

Obeying like a dog does his master, she approached Sebastian. Carefully, Sebastian placed her behind the stove, hidden from view.

"All right. So that our encounter shall not be interrupted.."

"O-okay." Dara muttered.

"What's a matter, my maid? I'm not going to bite you.. hard."

Sebastian crawled into her lap, pressing her harder against the back of the stove. Dara began to whimper as Sebastian placed his body on top of hers.

"Now now. Don't be scared. If you're scared, we can't do this. Relax.."

Attempting to coax Dara's shyness out of her, Sebastian took her hand into his. He guided her hand into his sex, and had her grasp his member gently.

"Now stroke it. Don't worry my love. I haven't forgotten about your's."

Sebastian ran his fingers over her bare flesh. Flashing her a seductive smile, he continued where he had previously left off. His fingers stroked her puffy clit, making her release more of her bodily fluids. In return, Dara began to stroke Sebastian's sex.

"That's perfect my darling. Keep moving up and down it."

Dara obeyed every word Sebastian spoke to her. She was his obedient maid, and he was her master. She stroked him until she too, felt his sticky liquids begin to latch onto her fingers. Both of their bodies grinded against on another's as they continued playing.

"Sebastian…" Dara moaned.

Pressing his lips up against hers Sebastian forced in another kiss. His tongue wrestled with hers, dominating even her mouth. Saliva dripped down her chin once more, and onto the tiled floor. His other hand found his way into slit, and jammed them inside. She gasped as his fingers thrust farther into her.

"That's it. Submit to me.."

Sebastian continued playing with her pussy, soaking it with her own cum. It dripped down her legs and wetted the floor. Dara could struggled to find time to masturbate the butler, as her mind was too occupied with the pleasure he was presenting to her.

"All right. We're both very damp now. It's time for the main course. Close your eyes."

As she obeyed him, Sebastian removed his clothing. Like the maid was, he was stark naked. Crawling back on top of her, his member poked at her entrance. She began to gasp as she felt it rub up and down the opened slit.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Sebastian I…"

Sebastian wasn't one for words. With a deep breath, he began to thrust in and out of her. Dara moaned as she felt the demon inside of her, moving in and out in such a rhythmic manner. She couldn't help but constrict her muscles, so that it became tighter on him.

"Ahh.. Ah…" Sebastian moaned, trying to keep a straight face.

Dara continued to cry with ecstasy as he pushed inside of her. The demon's head met with her G-spot, and she was sent into a frenzy of moans. Sebastian, himself too, grunted as he felt the soft texture against his cock.

"More Sebastian!" She cried.

Not wanting to displease her, Sebastian gave her more. He ran his fingers down to her clit and rubbed it. The cum splashed onto his cock, erecting him farther. Dara's mouth was a sea of drool with tears of ecstasy for rain. The kitchen seemed to bounce up and down every time Sebastian bucked in and out of her.

Sebastian forced his lips onto hers for a third time. This time, his tongue did not enter her mouth. The two lovers slid their tongues over one another on the outside of their mouths. They picked up the pace as both of them felt the room become hotter.

"SEBASTIAN!" Dara cried.

Taking this a sign for more, the demon pumped his cock harder into her. It was becoming so tight, there was hardly move for him to move. No matter. Sebastian Michaelis would MAKE room. So, he continued thrusting in and out. The cum stained both of their thighs. Dara felt her pussy's muscles begin to constrict. Sebastian felt his cock begin to release inside of her.

"I'M COMING!" shouted Dara.

Sebastian released his seed inside her, without mention a word. Dara knew that he had came, however, because his cock beat harder inside of her, and she felt him release. The two servants panted together trying to catch their breaths.

"That was nice." spoke Sebastian at last.

"Yeah.." whispered Dara.

The two laid there for a moment, not speaking anything. Before they could get their cloths on, however, the kitchen door swung open. All three of the servants came bustling in at once, demanding Sebastian's help.

"Sebastian… what are you doing..?" spoke all three.

Dara blushed as she stared up at her fellow servants. She wasn't sure how Sebastian would explain being naked on top of her, with the floor being soaked with such a clear liquid.

"Oh, we were doing something. Please give us a moment."

Sebastian smiled as he stared up at them. He wasn't going to even bother explaining what he had just done, and there was no need to. It was obvious.


End file.
